


Harry Potter AU collections

by Interested_Fan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AUs, Gen, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interested_Fan/pseuds/Interested_Fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is cross posted from Fanfiction.net. These are random one shots from AUs that are suggested by people who read the first one, Babysitting and Pegasus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Babysitting and Pegasus

Babysitting and Pegasus

Lily was worried. She had left for a bit to see if there was anything she could do to help in the search for Peter Pettigrew. She still sometimes had trouble believing that he had been the spy for the Dark Lord. The Marauders had been so closely knit at Hogwarts that they had practically been joined at the hip and they were worse than the girls that traveled in packs in muggle schools. She was very thankful that James had not listened to Sirius about making Peter their secret keeper. That one decision could have changed the entirety of Harry’s life. She shuddered to think what would have happened.

She hurried home in the cool air huddled in her coat. She had left James, Sirius, and Remus at the house with Harry and Little Nymphadora. Andromeda had been feeling a little under the weather and with Ted being busy with a mission at the moment it was only right to offer to watch the girl.

She quickly unlocked the door and scurried inside. The house was warm and inviting and she had just relaxed when a shout came from the living room. She ran into the room to find Harry and Tonks, as Nymphadora preferred to be called, sitting in front of James and Sirius all enraptured with the cartoon on the screen.

Remus was laughing quietly to himself from his seat on the couch as the four watching all made upset noises at the tellie. Sirius was sniffing and looked as though he had been crying and James wasn’t looking much better. Remus glanced up and smiled before motioning to go into the kitchen.

Lily quickly followed him and sat down as he began to prepare some tea. “What are they watching that’s making them sob like a baby?” Remus burst into laughter. “Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus.” Lily gave him a deadpan look. “Are you serious? They’re crying over Barbie?”

Remus shook his head good naturedly. “They protested vehemently at first but Tonks was insistent. She wanted to show Harry how the girl could be the hero and still be a girl. When she eventually wore them down they retreated to the kitchen, but then felt the children were too quiet so Sirius went to check on them. When five minutes had passed James went to check on Sirius because it obviously doesn’t take five minutes to walk, poke your head in, and return with the news. When James didn’t come back I went in there. I found them sitting on the floor with the children sobbing because Barbie had just found out that her sister had been turned into a Pegasus and that’s why her parents were so protective. I tried to talk to them but the both shushed me and went back to watching.”

Lily burst out laughing. “They fell to the whiles of Barbie them? Should I be worried?” Remus shook his head. “No I don’t think so unless they try using the lessons Barbie teaches on the Death Eaters or the Dark Lord.”


	2. A Date to Babysit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt-You should do one about eighteen year old Lupin getting tricked into watching five year old Tonks while Sirius goes on a date.

A Date to Babysit

POV-Remus

“No.”

Remus sighed as Sirius pulled a kicked puppy face. “Please Mary has never said yes before. I’ll owe you one. I’ll stop teasing you about the crush you had on Cousin Andromeda in school, I’m that desperate.”

Remus shook his head. “Sirius she already decided that were getting married and I don’t want to encourage that. She’ll make me decide flower arrangements and color schemes.”  
Sirius made a confused face. “What do you mean by that? Where would Tonks even get the materials to do that she’s five?”

“Lily thought it was cute and gave her the magazines from where she was planning her and James’s marriage since she doesn’t need it any more. I still can’t believe her and James got married right out of school after only dating a year,” Remus said thinking back to the wedding.

“Hahahahahaha”

Remus snapped out of his remembrance to turn red at Sirius’s laughter. “It’s not funny Sirius. She is really persistent and I keep hearing what you said to me about Blacks always getting what they want every time I see her face. She may have the last name of Tonks but she is definitely her mother’s daughter.”

“That’s great then. After all you did have a crush on her mum. We could be family,” Sirius stated slinging his arm over Remus’s shoulder and swinging the other as if to display a picture of the future. “I thought you said that you would stop teasing me about that,” Remus deadpanned. Sirius smiled wolfishly. “That’s only if you agree to watch Tonks~”  
“No it’s not worth it. I…” Remus was cut off mid-sentence by a car horn honking from outside. 

Sirius bolted out the door. “Thanks Moony. You’re the best!” Sirius shouted as he leapt into the car and sped off before Remus could object.

“I cannot believe that git. See if I ever willingly do you a favor again,” Remus muttered as he pulled out his phone. 

[You are dead. No one will find your body. Lily and Severus will help.] 

Remus sent the text to Sirius as he walked down the hall to check on Tonks where Sirius had deposited her when he had come over to beg Remus to babysit his five year old cousin so he could go on a date.

She was sitting at his coffee table in the living room with the magazines she had likely packed the second Sirius had told her he was bringing her over. 

“What do you think about this color pink, Remus?” Tonks said looking up from her magazine to show him the color. It was a soft rose leaning more towards the red end of the color spectrum.

“Why can’t we have blue instead?” He asked, playing along so as not to upset the girl. She shook her head. “Weddings are mostly for the bride and I want it to be pink. I can’t marry you ‘til I’m much older because mummy said I couldn’t marry ‘til I was older, but I want my wedding to match my hair. Pink is an amazing color anyway.” She finished with a short nod to affirm her statement. “The color is lovely,” Remus answered as Tonks hair shifted to the color she wanted for the wedding. 

Tonks’s smile was bright enough to light a city.

Time Skip and P.o.v. Change-Sirius 

Sirius had a great time with Mary and they had plans for a second date soon. He just hoped that Moony would eventually forgive him and not recruit Lily and Severus to help murder him and hide his body like he threatened. Lily was scary enough on her own, but add in her overprotective adoptive brother who hated his guts and could no longer torment James, the other subject of his wrath…yeah they would never find his body. Severus Snape-Evans would ensure it. 

He hopped out of Mary’s car, leaning back in to give her a quick kiss as he did. He went up to Remus’s door and unlocked it with his wand.

He walked to the end of the entry way and into the living room. Remus was laying on the couch with Tonks laying on his chest. On the table was cut up magazines and a scroll with the cut outs stuck to it titled ‘My Wedding’ in Remus’s handwriting. Sirius started snickering, but quickly stopped when he noticed Remus’s yellow eyes watching him.  
“Err…Thank you for watching her?”

“The deal still holds about my former crush even if you ran out the door before I could answer.” Sirius nodded his head quickly not wanting to irritate his friend anymore tonight if he wanted favors in the future.

Time Skip

Sirius was packing up Tonks things while Remus tried to unwrap the little girl’s arms from around his neck unsuccessfully. “Tonks, I’m sure we will see each other again soon. Sirius’s birthday is coming up and your mom and James usually get together to plan a party. I’ll go to the party and you’ll be there to greet me okay?”

Tonks let go and pouted with shining eyes. “You better. You don’t wanna be a liar or a cheater!”

Sirius couldn’t help but burst out laughing. “She’s got you on a leash already Moony!”

Remus glared at Sirius with yellow eyes, before softening them as he looked at Tonks. “I won’t cheat on you by not going to the party.”

Remus carried Tonks out of the door followed by Sirius. He handed the little girl to Sirius and made to go back into his house before turning around at Tonks insistence.  
“Where’s my kiss?” she asked, pursing her lips with her eyes closed. Remus gave Sirius a panicked look while Sirius tried not to burst out into laughter. Remus paused before saying something that shocked Tonks.

“You realize I get to call you Nymphadora as much as I want if we get married right?”

Tonks eyes shot open and her jaw dropped. Remus quickly capitalized on her surprise to kiss her on the forehead and rush back into his house.  
Sirius finally couldn’t contain his laughter anymore and before he apparated everyone in the neighborhood heard his barking laugh.

He had something so much better to tease Moony with than his old crush!


End file.
